


Look at the mirror and see

by Moanderful



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Soobin, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Dominant Choi Soobin, Dominant Choi Yeonjun, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Submissive Choi Beomgyu, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Beomgyu, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moanderful/pseuds/Moanderful
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day at the practice room, until Yeonjun tries to grind on him while the others are there.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	Look at the mirror and see

**Author's Note:**

> If you're uncomfortable with this, then stop reading, This isn't for you. You already read the tags right? Enjoy~
> 
> This was inspired by Soobin's mirror selfie where he's laying on a bean bag.
> 
> Twt: bottmsoob

Soobin plops down on one of the bean bags in their practice room, waiting for the members to come before they start practicing their new songs. Nothing to do, He busy himself with his phone. Checking twitter to see what the fans were up to, he didn't notice the door opening, too focused at reading some tweet he found, something about raccoons.

He let out a 'oof–' when something heavy plops down on his back, he looks at the mirror to see the intruder and saw the mop of pink hair, He groans at the heaviness, trying to get him off of his back but Yeonjun just chuckles, as he nuzzle his nose at his neck instead, Soobin can feel his hot breath against the back of his neck when he snickers at him. 

Soobin just sighs in defeat and lets the older lay on top of him, going back to his phone. The pink haired man, looks over at his phone, watching him scroll through the sea of tweets. After a minute, the older starts grumbling, when an idea pops into his mind, smirking at himself. Soobin feels Yeonjun squirms, grinding a little, he ignores it at first, thinking that the older is just making himself comfortable. 

He lets out a gasp when he does it again, his eyes widening when he feels Yeonjun's hard length between his ass cheeks.

"Soobin....bin-ah" the older whispers, before letting out a groan when he moves his hips again. 

"H-hyung,, what are y- ah– you doing?.." The younger grips his phone tightly.

"Shhh, just enjoy.." Yeonjun said, burying his face further at the boy's neck, inhaling the scent of cologne that Soobin has.

Soobin whimpers when Yeonjun thrusted down against the younger's clothed ass, loving how perky and soft it is even with the soft material. He heard a small thud of a cell phone falling down the floor.

The older started giving him small kisses on his neck, as he thrust his hips faster, he could hear the younger moaning his name softly. Yeonjun looks up, with his half lidded eyes, he can see Soobin in the mirror, his eyes are closed, half of his face buried into the bean bag, his black silky hair is a little bit messy, and the way his hands are now gripping the bean bag tightly, the phone on the floor.

pretty

He's about to say something, on how desperate the younger is, letting him use him, when he hears the doorknob twisting open, Yeonjun quickly gets himself off to Soobin, the older sitting on the floor, as the other sat up too, their heads turning towards the entrance, the door opens, revealing the other members who are talking loudly (arguing actually –) at each other, they didn't notice the two who are panting, their hard ons almost visible to their sweatpants. 

Soobin then looks at his side, making eye contact at Yeonjun, his eyes still clouded with lust, a smirk on his face as he mouths a word at him before he gets up and greets the three with a smile, acting like nothing happened, acting like he didn't just dry hump their leader until he's a total mess.

He blinks, trying to process the word, he fixes his hair with his hand, wincing at himself when he looks at the mirror, his face is flushed red, he lets out a shaky sigh. He can hear Hueningkai's laughter.

And Yeonjun's word echoes at his mind.

'later'

_______

They started practicing, Soobin staring at the mirror to focus on his moves, he can feel someone staring at his back, knowing that the older is watching him with an intense gaze. It made him nervous a little, and it's showing the way he keeps failing at one certain move, so frustrating.

"Soobin-ah, your hips are stiff, let me help you" before he turns his head around, he feels the older hands on the side of waist, Yeonjun's chest pressed against his back, he shivered at the contact.

Soobin lets the older help him, swinging his hips side to side, leaning closer to him, their hips touching. He almost let out a gasp when Yeonjun suddenly pushed his still hard length at his clothed ass again, the bulge sitting snugly between his ass cheeks.

"H-hyung,, the kids–" Soobin glances at their three members in the mirror, he can see them practicing their moves on their own, the two maknaes dancing, while Beomgyu is laying on the floor,, as usual. Yeonjun ignored him, playing it off cool as he 'teaches' Soobin the moves, the younger can feel the older grinding, his hole clenches.

The younger just bite hip lips, trying not to make a sound, he can see Yeonjun smirking at him, that motherfvcker. They did it for almost 20 minutes, just Yeonjun teasing the heck out of him, gripping his waist, blowing air kisses at his ear, lowering his voice, and slipping his fingers to his pants, caressing the warm skin of his, he almost want to curse him out, or just moan loudly the way the older hit his clothed hole with his hard on.

He just prays that the other three attention Is not on them right now, not wanting to be caught doing inappropriate things while they're practicing. The poor kids eyes, they will be traumatized.

.

He didn't know that Beomgyu was watching them all along.

________

It's almost night time, their practice has already ended an hour ago and now they're just laying on the floor to relax. 

When Hueningkai suggest them to eat at the new restaurant he saw, that's close to the company's building, the rest of them nodded, agreeing that they're hung but S××bin has to decline,Wanting to practice more to perfect his dance move, they all nodded in understanding. 

"I'll stay with you" The older said, smiling innocently at him, he just nodded, feeling his ears burn.

Soobin and Yeonjun are the only one left in the practice room, after hearing the door closes shut, the older pounces on the young leader, trapping him against the wall, and kiss him desperately, Soobin gasp at the sudden situation, the older using it as opportunity to slid his tongue inside the younger's mouth. 

Soobin moan softly, his hands finding Yeonjun's shoulder gripping it tight The way the older licks the inside of his mouth, their tongue swirling together, sucking his tongue.

Yeonjun put his thigh between the younger's legs, letting Soobin grind on him, with desperate little thrust, the younger moaning at the friction. His hands start wandering around, slipping his hand inside the younger's shirt, caressing the toned stomach as it trails up to Soobin's chest, he pinches the nipple slightly while he rolls the other between his fingertips, making the younger arch his back and let out a lewd moan, Yeonjun chuckles, noting to himself to play with it more often, how sensitive he is.

They exchanged kisses for a while, Yeonjun pulled him from the waist as they moved away from the wall, almost tripping over something on the floor, giggling at each other between the kisses.

When they reach to the bean bags in the corner of the room, The younger pushes Yeonjun away, shoving him from one of the bean bags, the older chuckles again, breathless as he falls down, plopping his ass down at the soft cushion, Soobin joined him, kneeling between his legs.

Yeonjun automatically wrapped his legs around the small waist of the younger, Soobin let out an airy laugh, leaning his face closer to Yeonjun, he's the one who initiate the kiss this time, biting playfully of the older's lower lip before he licks it, soothing the pain, he really loves how soft it is, their lips fitting each other perfectly.

They moan together when Soobin moves closer to him, their clothed hard ons touching each other, they pull away, a string of saliva connecting their lips as they breath heavily, panting.

"Come on Soobin, let me fuck you now" Yeonjun said desperately, pulling the other shirt.

The younger let out a scoff, a smile on his lips, he looked at Yeonjun who's now pouting, he smirked at him.

"Bold of you to assume that you're gonna fuck me this time."

"What–"

____________

Moans and the wet sound of skin to skin slapping each other are echoing to the empty practice room. The lube they used was discarded on the floor near them, half empty. Yeonjun was getting railed by the younger, his body thrusting upward everytime Soobin's hips touches his ass, he feel so full, the way the length inside of him goes in and out in a fast pace, stretching him so well, he can feel the younger's balls slapping at his skin. 

Soobin angled his hips, hitting the prostate dead on, his hands gripping at the older's waist, he can see the red marks, no doubt it'll bruise after he's finished with him. The older's back is scattered by hickies and bite marks, sweaty back as Yeonjun mewls in pleasure. 

The younger looks down, moaning at the sight he sees, he trails his left hand down, squishing the soft flesh before he spread the cheek, he can see the pink puckered hole clenching at his length, wet with strawberry flavoured lube, he watched how his dick gets swallowed by the older's leaking entrance.

They have been doing it for an hour now, Yeoynjun reached his climax, his come landing on the soft cushion that he's laying on, he winces at the overstimulation, the younger still not coming yet.

"You can come out, you know, why don't you join us?"

Yeonjun looks at him confused, the younger is still thrusting, when his eyes catches a familiar shadow, coming out of the dark as the door opens, revealing Beomgyu who's panting, his eyes downcast, not wanting to look at them.

The older can see the wet patch in his pants.

________

He shouldn't be doing this, actually, he didn't expect them to fuck at the practice room, Beomgyu just want to check up on them, the takeouts on his hand.

He noticed how close they're when practicing, the way Yeonjun whispers at Soobin's ear, making their leader blushed, on how the older looks at his roommate, something dark and,,, lust.

He was about to knock on the door, when he heard a moan, he just listened to them. The wet noises coming from the inside. When he hears footsteps, and the sound of someone sitting on the bean bag, he quietly opens the door a little.

Taking a peak won't hurt right? 

He let out a gasp when Beomgyu saw them making out, he can see them in the mirror, The way Yeonjun wrapped himself to Soobin to fucking the older to the bean bag. 

He's a already hard, licking his lips at the view, he didn't know that his hand already trailed down to his pants, rubbing his hard on, he tried to moan quietly, grinding on his palm as he watched the way Soobin thrust his length to the older, the strong hips moving, Yeonjun moaning loudly and..quite lewdly.

He started panting, as he comes prematurely at his pants, cringing at the sticky mess inside his underwear, he rested his head to the wall, his face flushed, 

"You can come out, you know, why don't you join us?"

Beomgyu frozen, he turns his head, he can see Soobin glancing at him in the mirror, looking at him with a smirk on his face. 

Fuck.

_________

They let Beomgyu watch them fuck until Soobin reached his climax, filling the older up with his come. 

After pulling out, Soobin glances at the brunette, he can see that he's hard again, the boy was sitting at one of the bean bags beside them, squirming a little, some drool on his chin, his big bulge noticeable even if he tries to hide it.

Soobin figured it was his turn now as he crawled his way to the younger one, he can feel his hole clenching, leaving Yeonjun, who is panting, still blissed as leaks come to his gaping pink hole. He opens Beomgyu's strong legs, he can fully see it now, wanting to be free from the confines of the younger's pants. 

He looks at Beomgyu, first needing permission, he wants to laugh at his expression, his mouth slightly open, and eyes wide, the younger nodded dumbly at him, licking his lips, waiting what the older's gonna do.

Soobin grins at him before diving between his legs, nuzzling his nose to the bulge, mouthing the clothed hard length, Beomgyu let out a whimper at that, watching how the older pulls the zipper down with his teeth, they make eye contact, Soobin's eyes hooded, glinting with lust.

He unbuttons the younger's pants, the older pulling his dick out, Beomgyu shivered when it hits the air, sighing in relief. 

The older smiles at what he saw, he's right, even with Beomgyu being small, he's packing, the big thick length heavy on his hand, the red tip leaking with pre-come, he can still see some dry come on it. 

Soobin licks the head, tasting the salty pre-come of the brunette, before swallowing it, engulfing his length. He started bobbing his head up and down, moaning as he traces the veins with his tongue, swirling the soft muscle at the head. Beomgyu throws back his head, biting his lips at the sensation of a soft wet mouth swallowing his length like a pro.

The older one pulls away, breathes some air before he lifts the younger up, removing him from the bean bag, the brunette lets out a yelp when his back hits the freezing concrete, gasps when he sees his hyung sitting on top of him, lifting his ass up, his hand trails down, pulling the buttplug he has inside of him, sticky with lube, the older's pink rim, gaping at the emptiness. 

Beomgyu groaned, has his hyung been wearing that buttplug since morning? How can he even dance with it? His mind is going wild as he stares at their leader, who's holding his pulsating still hard dick, aiming it at his entrance before he slowly sinks down. They both moan, Soobin loving how full he is as he sinks deeper, until his ass touches the younger's hips.

They stayed there for a while, waiting for the older to get used to the stretched, when he feels relaxed, he raises himself again, only the head of the dick of the brunette is inside him until he plops down, he did it a few times, Soobin mewling every time it reaches his prostate, he started to bounce up and down in a fast pace, circling his hips and grinding, the older uses Beomgyu as his dildo, the younger one moaning helplessly under him, his hands turns into a fist as he feels his hyung clenches around him, tightening around his length. 

Beomgyu can't help but to thrust up, lifting his hips to meet Soobin's, when suddenly his view turns dark, he didn't know he has his eyes close the whole time, and when he opens them, Yeonjun's gaping hole was the first one he sees, he didn't get to say anything before the oldest of the three lowers down, suffocating the younger with his ass. Yeonjun moans when he feels the brunette starts licking his rim, licking Soobin's release that's still inside him.

"Yeah, just like that, eat your hyung out" the oldest said, riding Beomgyu's tongue out, he can feel him thrusting it in and out of his hole, the younger swallowing Soobin's salty come, making him whimper as he breathes through his nose. He can hear a wet sound of making out, Soobin moaning as Yeonjun kisses him roughly, both grinding on him, using him like a sex toy, using him for their own pleasure to chase their release. 

They all come at the same time, Soobin and Yeonjun painting the younger's body with their come, messing up his shirt, Beomgyu coming inside of his hyung, filling him up with his seed. Both of them gets off him, and lay in the floor beside the younger, panting heavily, catching their breaths, Soobin was now snoring making the two giggled on how exhausted their leader is. 

"I brought takeouts, by the way" Beomgyu looks at Yeonjun, the older smiled at him.

"Good, I'm hungry" 

_______

Taehyun and Hueningkai was at the hallway, face flushed ay they look at eachother. They didn't have to guess what happened inside the practice room.

"Are we gonna ignore that we saw Beomgyu hyung masturbate himself while watching them?"

"Yeah, let's just pretend that we didn't see nothing" Hueningkai nodded at Taehyun, both walking away before they gey caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you reached the end~
> 
> Here's my cc, if you have any questions or suggestions:  
> https://curiouscat.qa/Soobcore


End file.
